Harry Potter and the Ancient Light
by risingsundynasty
Summary: An ancient battle between Darkness and Light, one that took place before the beginning of our civilsation, had started again. Harry is the new bearer of the power of Light, but will it be enough to help him defeat both Voldemort and the Ancient Darkness?
1. Prologue

A very big thank you to Ultraman Nexus and his story 'Harry Potter and the Power of the Titan of Light'. It is from that story where I got the inspiration to write this one. It takes place at the timeline of the fourth book, although some events might be heavily modified, replaced or even removed. Hope you will all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Ultraman Tiga or anything related to them.

HARRY POTTER AND THE ANCIENT LIGHT

_Harry Potter was walking aimlessly, looking around the destruction around him. What had happened, he thought to himself. There were fallen buildings around him, and flattened vehicles. If that's not bad enough, dead faceless bodies littered all over the place. Harry knew some of them are wizards and witches from the robes, but that does not help reduce his shock. _

_Harry wasn't even able to begin thinking when he heard a loud roar from above. He looked up and saw a flying two-headed cobra. The ground shook as it landed, causing Harry to fall, despite the great distance between Harry and the beast._

_Harry had just got to his knees when another earthquake sent him falling again. This time, right in front of him, another creature appeared, rising from the toppled buildings. It has a humanoid-shape, but The-Boy-Who-Lived could see that it is made out of stone and metal. The giant stood upright and roared. Then it turned its ugly head towards Harry. Harry quickly searched for his wand, but couldn't. He resorted to the next best thing to do. Run._

_Harry ran as fast as his legs can carry him, but he tripped. He thought that his demise is certain as the shadow of the creature's leg got larger and larger……_

'_SHIAR!'_

_Out of nowhere, a third being came flying from behind Harry and sent the stone/metal monster flying far away from the boy wizard. The new being then landed and put on a fighting pose, ready to engage the monster. Furiously, the stone/metal monster picked up a fallen house and flung it towards its opponent. From behind, Harry saw that the new giant placed its hands at its shoulders and quickly thrusting them forward; sending a blue ray __**(1)**__ that cut through the house and the monster's arm. The monster roared, this time in pain. The new giant fired another similar beam and beheaded the stone/metal monster. As the hideous head fell, so did the rest of the body._

_After defeating its enemy, the giant turned towards Harry. Looking into the oval-shaped yellow eyes, Harry felt no fear towards this newcomer, despite the power it displayed. A roar from afar pulled the giant's gaze away from Harry, and Harry's away from the giant. It was the cobra monster._

_The left head fired lightning bolts at Harry while the right head sent a stream of flames towards the giant. Unfazed, the giant made an energy shield and protected both him and Harry. After the serpent stopped its attacks, the giant thrusts its arm into a cross in front of him, charged up on Light energies and formed an L-shaped formation with its vertical right arm on the palm of its horizontal left arm. __**(2) **__A stream of silver light fired from the right arm towards the part where the beast's two heads divided, and no sooner it hit, the monster let out its final roar and exploded._

_The giant then turned towards Harry again, this time letting Harry see him in full view. Its face is robot-like, with a jewel on his forehead. Its body colour an array of red, blue and silver, with golden stripe across its chest and shoulders. The most obvious part of the giant has to be the middle of its chest, Harry thought, with the shining, blue crystal-like orb. As giant and wizard fixed their gaze into each other eyes, Harry found himself knowing and saying the name of the giant, despite seeing it for the first time, and none had spoken thus far._

'_Ultraman Tiga.'_

Harry woke up the instant he spoke the name of the silver giant in his dreams. He quickly sat up and looked around. The loud snore of his friend, Ron, immediately reminded him that he is safe at the Burrow, and none of the destruction he dreamt occurred. He let out a sigh of relief, and then lie back down onto the bed to think about the dream. His first thought went straight to Voldemort, whom he had one dream about. Maybe he has something to do with the silver giant, but he quickly decided against that notion. Why would Voldemort have something to do with a being that doesn't seem to have any wishes to cause Harry harm? And then there are the beasts. Judging from the appearances in his dream, they would be at least 50 metres tall. Before Harry can think any further, an owl flew into the room and dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet. The main headline allow Harry to temporary forget about his dream and brought his memory back to a few days ago.

Harry, Hermione, and the entire Weasley family were supposed to be going on a trip to the Quidditch World Cup. But three days ago, which is a day before the match between Ireland and Bulgaria, a meteorite crashed straight into the middle of the pitch. The meteorite instantly became an object of conversation among the witches and wizards. Those who were near the site felt some sort of strange aura surrounding the meteorite, and attempts to remove it by either magical or non-magical methods were useless. It didn't take long before scholars and researchers from the Ministry of Magic arrived at the pitch to do research on it. Rumours about it were spreading like wild fire, especially the one about the meteorite turning metal into the legendary mithril, spread by one Rita Skeeter who claimed that her coins had been transmutated. Bill, however, told his family that it was all made up. He knew it for certain because the management of Gringotts heard about the news and ordered him to find out the news' credibility. Apart from learning that the meteorite is not cursed and not alive, Bill's and the researchers' knew nothing else. At least until today, which brings the headline:

MYSTERY METEORITE VANISHES ENTIRE QUIDDITCH PITCH!

Harry quickly browsed through the article while pointing at Ron. Hedwig saw this and flew straight to the red-head's bed, trying to wake him up.

'Hedwig, Harry's sleeping over there. Now let me sleep.' Ron mumbled as he pulled his blanket over his head. Hedwig seriously considered shredding the blanket with his beak and talons, but decided against it. She knew her master wouldn't be mad at her if she just left the red-head as he was, so she flew straight to Harry and landed on his head. Harry let out a small sigh and continued reading. Ever since his pet caught a glimpse of Pikachu and Ash Ketchum from the Pokémon series, she's been landing on his head and stayed there until there's reason for her to take off: like Harry having a letter to send, or to hunt. The article mentioned that the entire site vanished overnight, and what used to be the pitch is now surrounded by an invisible barrier. Those who happened to be within close proximity of the meteorite claimed that there were pushed out towards the borders of the barrier by an invisible force. Frowning slightly, Harry looked at the photo, which displayed several confused Ministry researchers and a few Aurors trying to blast away the barrier. It was then Harry himself became confused. The article mentioned an invisible barrier, but to Harry, the barrier is as visible as the newspaper he's reading. Wondering if his copy is damaged, he walked into the Burrow's kitchen, hoping to compare his paper with Mr. Weasley's.

'Ah Harry, good morning. You're up early today, and I see you have read the latest news.' Arthur greeted him. Harry returned the greeting as he sat down. He noticed something that looked like a postcard on the table. He picked it up and saw a golden pyramid surrounded by trees.

'Is this where Bill works?' Harry asked Charlie, who was sitting next to him.

'If you are referring to the disappeared site, then yes. Bill just took it using his special camera, one that can indicate curses. But it seems that apart from being in colour, it's the same as the one in the Prophet.' Charlie replied.

This surprised Harry. When he asked, he was thinking about Gringotts in Egypt. His thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley shouting at the twins. From what he can gather, Fred and George had tried to "borrow" Bill's Portkey that will take them to the site. Harry looked at the photo again, this time focusing on the pyramid. He can't explain it, but for some reason, he suddenly felt an urge to go there. As he ate his breakfast, he figured out a way to get there. Excitedly, he wolfed down his meal and rushed back to Ron's room, grabbed his Firebolt and covered it with his Invisibility Cloak; then ran to the door, thanking a bewildered Mrs. Weasley as he exited the Burrow.

Once outside, he summoned the Knight Bus and asked for a ride to a small town near the site. He had known about the town as he was studying a map on that area before the crash. Once he got there, he ducked into an alley; put on his Cloak, then took off into the clouds. From his height, it wasn't difficult for him to spot the tip of the golden pyramid.

With the speed his broom, it took only minutes for him to reach his destination. He landed quietly as not to alert the Aurors, who were having a meeting regarding their next step. Carefully, he poked his wand at the golden wall. To his surprise, it went through. He pulled back his wand, and decided to touch it with his hands. As his hands went through, Harry thought it felt like liquid. Without thinking, he walked through the wall and into the pyramid.

'You have come, as predicted.'

No sooner had Harry went pass the barrier, a trio of gigantic stone statues which stood in the middle of the Quidditch pitch welcomed him, and a woman in white hooded robe greeted him.

'You, you are expecting me?' Harry asked, unsure of the situation. He was a bit freaked out by the woman, especially by her eyes and voice. She has his eyes - his mother's eyes; and her voice.

'Not exactly you, but someone who shares our blood. Allow me to tell you everything about our race and our protectors before you ask your questions,' the woman replied.

'30 million years ago, this planet was residence to an ancient civilization. The people lived in peace with each other, but creatures of darkness constantly plague us. Luckily, we have these dependable heroes to count on.' She narrated, gesturing towards the statues behind her.

'What exactly are they?' Harry couldn't help himself. One of them looked exactly like Ultraman Tiga.

'They were beings made of pure Light.' She replied, not at all bothered by Harry's interruption. 'No one knows where they are from; they just came to us from the stars whenever we needed them the most. Being Light, they had fashioned themselves with bodies made from materials of our world in order to be able to stay in our world.'

'So, they are dormant at the moment?' Again, Harry couldn't resist.

'Sadly, no. The Light can only be here when and if the people of Earth want them here. One of the creatures of Darkness hypnotised the humans to turn against our guardians. Only my clan is spared from its effects, as our faith in the Warriors of Light are the strongest. But it was not enough; they have to leave. However, before their departure, they left their bodies behind, and their genes within members of my clan. After they left, Darkness gained the upper hand, literally covering our entire world with darkness. My clan were able to seal them away, but we had also predicted that they will rise again, and cause more death and destruction.' The women explained.

'You mean, like a prophecy?'

'No, young one. What you call a prophecy, we regard as a prediction made without factual data. We made predictions based on calculations and data, and are aware that they are not foolproof. The predicted outcome can be different, depending on the circumstances. For example, our prediction regarding the Darkness could be wrong. They might have faded away. Or in your case, we have predicted that our descendant might arrive and awake the heroes again. But what if our clan is extinct? Or what if the descendant refused to help us?'

'Wait a minute,' Harry spoke, frowning slightly. 'You mentioned to awake them. I thought these are empty bodies?'

Before he got any answers, the ground shook violently; and the woman vanished into thin air. Feeling the quake getting stronger, he immediately rode on his Firebolt on flew upwards, only to be greeted by another jaw-dropping sight.

A gigantic beast that reminds him of a mammoth, except the one he saw had four longer than usual, metal tusks, green eyes, and spiky looking scales. And, it's heading towards the pyramid!

Several Aurors quickly lead the non-combatants to safety, while most sent whatever offensive spells they knew towards the strange beast. Harry thought two of them had sent the green curse that looks disturbingly like the one that killed his parents. Unfazed, the monster fired several of its spikes, which exploded upon contact! Many of them hit the pyramid, while a few hit the ground and the blast caught the Aurors. From their expression, Harry guessed that the attack had caused the pyramid to be visible. One of the fiercest looking Aurors yelled something about reinforcements, and soon they all retreated via Apparation.

'Wait, where are you going?!' Harry shouted. But no one heard him, as a sharp screeching noise came from above.

It was another monster. This one looks like an overgrown Aragog with wings of a dragon, and a beak of a parrot.

Slytherin's Basilisk and Aragog's family sure look like common snake and spiders now.

'Awake the heroes…… Before these Dark beasts destroys them……' Harry heard the woman's whispering voice.

'HOW?!' Harry screamed, wanting to fly away as quick as possible. Instead, he flew towards the head of the one of the statue. 'ULTRAMAN TIGA! I NEED YOU NOW!' Harry called out as loud as possible at the statue's face, despite a small part of him feeling stupid over his action.

Outside the barrier, the winged monster fired a strange beam from his mouth towards the pyramid, disintegrating the walls bit by bit from the top. To make matter worse, the mammoth creature is doing the same thing to the bottom of the barrier using its scales.

'ARGH! WILL ONE OF YOU JUST COME BACK TO LIFE!?' Harry started banging his fist on the statue, getting more and more desperate. Yet, the giants remained immobile. The destruction that he saw in the beginning of last night's dream kept replay itself in his head as he noticed that the barrier is almost gone.

A few seconds later, it was no longer there, exposing Harry and the three statues to the Dark monsters. With a triumph roar, the mammoth charged and knocked down one of the statues to the ground. The flying monster soon landed and pushed the other two statues onto the ground as well, nearly missing Harry. Desperate and at wit's end, Harry casted the most powerful spell he had learnt so far.

'Expecto Patronum!'

The silver stag charged towards the mammoth. Even though it wasn't capable of any damage against the beast, its brightness distracted it away from proceeding to destroy the statues. The other monster, however, aimed at Harry and attempted to peck him. If it wasn't for his Quidditch reflexes he would probably be killed.

'_Distract it away as far as you can!'_Harry willed his stag Patronus while he manoeuvred around the other like a pesky fly, slowing leading it away from the statues. It was all going well, until the dragon-spider fired again. Fortunately, Harry managed to evade it; unfortunately, it struck the other monster. The mammoth stumbled a little, and let out an angry roar while turning around. It then fired a few scales as retaliation. Harry quickly flew out of their way, but he seriously underestimated the range of the explosions. One of the blast ranges caught him and threw him straight off his broom!

As the ground seemed nearer and nearer for Harry, Harry closed his eyes, resigned to his fate. However, a small voice in his head kept shouting, 'NO! This can't end like this!' Then suddenly, the air that was rushing through his face stopped, but Harry did not felt any impact or hurt beforehand. Slowly, he opened one eye, and realise that everything around him and frozen still. Before he could even speculate what happened, his entire body and surrounding started glowing. And before long, Harry saw nothing but white.

* * *

**Author's Note: **To help the readers who doesn't watch Ultraman Tiga and would like to know how his attacks look like, I have posted the Youtube links and the time of the video where you can watch those moves in action. I apologise for my lack of description knowledge, and would also like to thank the users who upload those videos. I have enjoyed them very much.

_**(1)Tiga Slicer – **_.com/watch?v=UO9uCLwFFVQ 4:43

_**(2) Zepellion Beam – **_.com/watch?v=-DA9-DtfnHY 3:49


	2. The One Who Inherits the Light

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Ultraman Tiga or anything related to them.

---------------

_**Author's Note**__: May I suggest that readers listen to this song on Youtube while reading this __.com/watch?v=nijui7YyKCc_

_---------------_

After knocking the winged monster to the ground, the mammoth monster went back to finish what it started. Its trunk wrapped itself around one of the statues and threw it into the air. It fell and shattered at the legs. The winged monster then used its beak and crushed the statue's head. The mammoth then decided to destroy the second statue by stomping it. It stood on its hind legs, and swiftly brought down its foot, expecting to hear sounds of stone cracking. Instead, something blocked its stomp, and the next thing it knew, something kicked its belly and sent it away from the statues.

Ultraman Tiga is a statue no more.

The winged monster thought it can ambush it enemy from behind, but the giant of Light swiftly caught it by its wings and swung it around. After a few circles, he let go, sending the spider-like creature crashing into the mammoth who had just managed to get up. Like any other spider, it had trouble getting up again once upside down, while its wings flapped around helplessly. The mammoth roared at Ultraman Tiga with pure hatred and sent a barrage of its scales towards the giant. Ultraman Tiga responded by protecting himself and the third statue, which was still on the ground, with his energy shield. Not wanting to risk damaging the statue, Ultraman Tiga jumped high into the air and landed behind the monsters. The mammoth turned around, deciding to engage the moving enemy rather than an immobile target. It charged towards Ultraman Tiga, but he merely stepped aside and punched the beast from its left. Before it can even turn around, Tiga had leapt into the air and landed right on its back. Despite its effort to shake Tiga off, the warrior had a firm hold on it and was continuously delivering punches to its head.

Tiga was about to land another blow when a web-like substance caught its leg and pulled it down from the mammoth's back and straight into the clutches of the still upside down winged spider. The creature then tightened its eight legs around his body and legs, effectively locking him in a tight spot. Taking the opportunity, the mammoth charged, with one of its tusks aiming at its enemy. Luckily for the giant, his captor was careless enough to let him still able to use his arms, so he managed to stop the tusk from piercing his neck. Still, even as he mustered all his strength, he can feel the tusk in his hands inching towards his neck. Leaning his head onto his shoulder, he then let go of the tusk. The tusk missed its intended target by a mere few inches, but went straight into the flesh of its dark comrade. The spider let out a strange hiss in pain, but still refused to let Tiga go. Still, it had brought the warrior enough time for him to formulate a plan. Crossing his arms above his head, he then swung his arms downwards as the jewel on his head emitted a red spark. This action of his caused his body colours to switch to only red and silver. **(1) **With the increased strength his new form granted him, he covered his right hand over his left fist and hammered his knuckles straight into the mammoth's head, thus knocking it to the ground. Then he gripped the legs holding him captive and snapped them apart. He immediately got on to his feet and grabbed the mammoth's trunk. The monster never got the chance to react while Ultraman Tiga lifted it into the air by the trunk and then slammed it right onto the spider. The pathetic spider didn't even manage to make a sound.

Sure that his enemies would not be able to move, Tiga leapt a few steps backwards and prepared to launch the finishing attack. The Warrior of Light charged and focused Light energies into a reddish orange energy ball at his chest and thrust the sphere forwards like a baseball pitcher, launching a stream of orange energy beam. **(2)** The deadly beam struck the mammoth, and it exploded; dragging the other monster to its destruction as well.

After defeating Darkness's minions, Ultraman Tiga turned his attention to the other statue. As he approached it, he saw three dragons flying towards him. He looked closely and saw they were riders on the dragons. No sooner had he spotted the dragons, Aurors started Apparating into the almost flatten pitch. Knowing he needed to work fast before being mistaken as an enemy, he used his Light powers to shrink the statue and placed it inside an energy orb within his palm. Giving one last look at the Aurors, he took off into the skies.

'Harry! Where have you been? You were gone for the entire morning and afternoon!' Hermione enquired as Harry entered the Burrow. The entire Weasley family, except for Arthur and Percy who were still at work, were quite eager to listen to his reply as well. Ron especially, who felt he had been left out.

'I was out getting some books,' Harry replied, lifting his bag so everyone can see.

'Blimey, what kind of books are you so desperate to read? Can't it wait until we all go get our stuff at Diagon Alley?' Ron asked in disbelief.

'These are books about my family, Ron. I have been waiting for months for these. I wanted to see them for myself when the store got them.' Harry answered matter-of-factly.

'Couldn't you just write to Lupin or ask him about your parents the next time you two meet?'

'Lupin probably doesn't know much about the generations before his grandparents,' Hermione said before Harry can give an answer. Harry just nodded in agreement.

'Oh.' It's all Ron say. 'Well, at least you're just in time for dinner, though if you miss it, I can always eat your share.' The rest of the family seem satisfied with his explanation as well, as they all knew how much Harry would want to know about his family.

They were half way through dinner when two owls flew into the dining room and dropped two newspapers on the table: one for Harry, and the other for Arthur. Harry picked it up and read: _THE EVENING PROPHET SPECIAL EDITION! FREE!_ Harry unrolled the paper and saw something he wasn't expecting at all: A snapshot of Ultraman Tiga fighting the two monsters.

'Dad, the article said this issue has a special feature!' Fred exclaimed as he pulled the first page out. He took out his wand and pointed at the photo, muttering the incantation that was instructed below the shot. The photo then tear itself out of the newspaper; flew towards the nearest wall, and started growing as big as the wall itself.

Harry was busy reading the article when the Weasleys and Hermione focused on the picture which is now functioning like a video-screening device. As they watched the silver, red and purple giant fighting off the monsters, Harry discovered how the press got hold of this footage. According to the article, after the Aurors arrived with dragon as reinforcements, only to discover their enemies defeated, they proceeded with a large area sweep. They chanced upon a Muggle photographer who went into shock after witnessing that event. They wiped his memories and confiscated his camera which was used to capture the video of the entire fight. The rest of the article speculate about the beings' origins and theories and statement from the Ministry, but Harry wasn't interested. He put the paper away and started eating quietly, while the others watch the footage again. Even after they decide to eat, they talk entirely about what they had watched and the article. Even Mrs. Weasley, who doesn't approve of people having loud discussion during meal times, made an exception.

After dinner, Harry thanked Mrs Weasley and excused himself from the dining table, telling them that he would like to start reading the books. He went straight up to Ron's room, leaving the rest still talking about what they seen; and was about to close the door when Hermione came.

'Harry, we need to talk.' She said in a whisper and immediately entered without waiting for Harry to say anything. Once inside, she shut the door and casted a spell on it to prevent eavesdropping.

'Harry, what exactly happened during this morning?' She questioned her friend in a voice slightly similar to what an officer might use when questioning a suspect.

'What do you mean Hermione? I thought I told you all I'm picking up books,' Harry stuck to his story.

Hermione let out a sigh. 'Harry, you might fool Ron, but I know better. While you're away, I came in to wake up Ron, and I noticed that your Firebolt isn't in here.'

'I keep it under the bed,' Harry pointed out as he pulled the broomstick out so the witch can see it.

'Nice try Harry. But there are still other things.' Hermione said, this time sounding like a detective who had solved a mystery. 'When you returned, Ron mentioned Diagon Alley, and you did not deny going there, indicating that you indeed picked those books up in Diagon Alley. Yet, you did not use Floo; meaning you went to other places not accessible by Floo before going to the bookshop, or did not go there at all.' She stopped, giving her friend a look that says _'Now what do you have to say?'_

'Hermione, I went to some Muggle shop via the Knight Bus before going to pick the books…' Hermione held up her hand, signalling for him to stop explaining.

'Harry, please don't lie anymore.' Hermione countered, sounding slightly hurt and disappointed. 'I notice you are silent during the entire meal, and you don't look comfortable when you saw the footage of the incident that happened when _you are out_. It might be true that you _did_ go to a Muggle shop this morning, but I know for sure you did not buy those books today. That time when you open your trunk to search for your assignments for me to check, I saw those books in there.'

Harry slightly opened his mouth, but said nothing. Hedwig flew towards him and pecked his forehead before landing on his head, as if to say, 'You're busted.'

'Sorry Hermione.' Harry began. 'As you might have guessed, yes, I was there at the site, and had something to do with those strange beings.'

Hermione remained her silence, so Harry took it as a cue to continue talking. 'You see, the reason I didn't tell the truth just now is because I don't understand the whole situation myself. I had a dream last night……'

Harry told Hermione everything: his dream, the barrier that only he can see, his unexplained desire to go there and his methods, the statues, the woman in white, and what she told him. Harry paused before talking about the arrival of the monsters, giving his friend the opportunity to ask questions if she had any.

'Harry, have you ever thought that this might be a trap?' Hermione asked. 'I mean, it's obvious by now that it isn't one, since you're back. But have you considered that possibility before you went there this morning?'

Harry just shook his head, but before she can say anything else, he answered, 'Hermione, just let me finish the story first, please?' She nodded. He continued telling her about how he tried to defend the statues and how he was knocked off his broom in the air. Hermione's eyes widen with shock upon hearing that.

'Then, just when I thought it's the end, everything around me was bathed in bright light, and the next thing I knew, I survived the fall.'

'But Harry, just what exactly happened? Something must have rescued you… That giant!' Hermione exclaimed. 'That giant that you said you're supposed to awake must have rescued you!'

'You're half right,' Harry said quietly, leading Hermione to give him a quizzical look. 'I didn't awake Tiga. I _am_ Ultraman Tiga.'

As he revealed the secret, his memory flashed backwards to the fall. He remembered the light that surrounded him. He also remembered the strange feeling as memories and knowledge regarding the warrior's fighting abilities started forming in his mind. The next thing he knew, he was seeing the monsters at a smaller scale than he used to, and was beating the daylights out of them.

'And after that, I took off into the skies, then secretly teleport myself, as Harry, back into the forest in that area. I spent the whole afternoon looking for my wand, Cloak and Firebolt, all while avoiding the Aurors.'

Seeing the sceptical look at Hermione's face, Harry took out a Y-shaped device from his pocket. **(3)** It was mostly white in colour, with golden stripes along the sides. In the middle was something that looks like an orb. Hermione studied the device for a moment and realise the similarity between the device's stripes and orb in the middle, and the pattern of Ultraman Tiga's shoulders and chest.

Hermione thought she was going to faint.

* * *

**Author's Note: **To help the readers who doesn't watch Ultraman Tiga and would like to know how his attacks look like, I have posted the links and the time of the video where you can watch those moves in action. I apologise for my lack of description knowledge, and would also like to thank the users who upload those videos. I have enjoyed them very much.

**(1) Power Type **(In this form, Ultraman Tiga has higher attacks and defences, but slower agility) **–** .com/watch?v=kaMt4y0sSns&feature=related 1:08

**(2) Delacium Light Stream –**.com/watch?v=kaMt4y0sSns&feature=related 2:24

**(3) Spark Lens **(transformation device) **–**.com/watch?v=weC1uIB0c2U&feature=related 10:09

.com/watch?v=UO9uCLwFFVQ 1:44 _**(activating ****spark lens)**_


End file.
